


Don't let me write when I'm sleep deprived

by Moleka (Moleka_and_Morgana)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Author Regrets Everything, author is not responsible for any damage, is this the real life?, it's been 25 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moleka_and_Morgana/pseuds/Moleka
Summary: As the title says, seriously, don't. Anything I write under the influence of almost no sleep is out of my control.Also, all my knowledge of the Batman Universe and it's characters are from fanfics and not reliable at all.In which spontaneous adoption is genetic, Dick is happy to get a new sister, Tim needs a break from coffee and actually go to sleep, Cass doesn’t appear as much as I would like but I still love her, Mari is a ball of sunshine and rainbows, Jason and Bruce have no idea what’s going on, the author even less and Alfred is Batman.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Don't let me write when I'm sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh my god, its genetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401800) by [MonkeeBratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeeBratz/pseuds/MonkeeBratz). 



> Inspired by that prompt where Damian meets Marinette and decides she's his new sister. (I'm too tired to try and find it right now, promise I'll do it as soon as I'm stable). But here, Mari is younger!

Jason briefly glanced at Damian and turned back to his food, only to do a double take.

“Another one?!” on the chair by the boy’s side — normally empty — was the tiniest girl he ever remembered seeing. Said boy didn’t even react to the little thing, both them eating as if she belonged and to be honest, with her black hair, she might as well. “How long have I been gone?”

The girl noticed his staring, bright blue eyes looking up at him with a mischievous sparkle. She gave him a little wave and he couldn’t help but wave back, though slightly unnerved. She went back to her food and he nudged Tim.

— Hey, — he whispered — When did Bruce get another one? — the other blinked at him confused.

— Another what? — Pointing with his head at the new addition Jason waited for an answer, only to see the teen get even more confused.

To be fair, Tim hadn’t slept for at least four days and hadn’t had coffee since that morning so to think he was hallucinating wouldn’t be too far-fetched. But usually his sleep-deprived visions would be a little more on the crazy side. This girl was too realistic, too normal, for it to be a mere imagination. The again, the situation itself already felt crazy so who knows?

And, apparently, she could interact with the real world too, as she took advantaged of a moment when Damian got distracted by something Dick said to try and steal something from his plate. Without looking back, Damian didn’t hesitate to give a light — **_light_** — slap on her hand. She pouted at him but he didn’t cave and she crossed her arms looking away angrily.

With eyebrows almost touching their hairline at the scene, the boys heard a soft huff and turned to see Cass shake her head with fondness. Wait, did she know what was going on? Was she in on… whatever _this_ was?

Jason coughed discreetly to get her attention. She glanced at them and he nodded at Damian and the girl, silently asking what the heck was that. Cass only smiled and shrugged. Okay, no help from her then.

Alfred came back from the kitchen with a jar of orange juice and refilled the girl’s glass, getting a wide smile and a mouthed ‘thank you’ in return. Jason and Tim stared at him wide-eyed. The butler raised an eyebrow at them, not saying a word. No help from him either.

By then, Dick seemed done talking with Bruce and tried to strike a conversation with Damian.

— So, Baby Bird, how was your day?

— It was fine. — came the typically short answer, though the expected sharpness in his voice was surprisingly lacking.

— That’s good! — The boy seemed to be in a good mood and Dick would make the best of it while it lasted — And what did you do today?

— We played with Titus in the park. It was fun.

That made the men (sans Alfred) go silent. Damian just admitted to have had fun? And he said that without snapping, without sarcasm, without telling Dick it was none of his business or threatening to maim or seriously injure him? He gave a solid, honest to heavens, **_polite answer?!_**

— Wow… That’s… — Dick was officially speechless — That’s… Great!

Tim and Jason were internally freaking out, ready to give up at this point.

Bruce… Well, Bruce was simply in shock. Only yesterday, Damian wouldn’t hesitate to raise his katana if any of them inquired about his day. But now...

Now he was looking warily at them all.

— … What?

And once again, there was no bite in his voice and no anger in his face. And they all could clearly see that. Dick also took notice of small movement coming from the boy’s side.

Stretching a bit, he finally saw the little girl — trying to sneak her food into Damian’s plate?! Then she looked at him with the bluest eyes and gave him the brightest smile he’s ever seen, and was so small she was completely hidden from his view just by sitting on Damian’s side. And she was just. So. ADORABLE!

— Oh, my God! — he screeched — Bruce, why didn’t you tell me you got another one?!

That snapped them all out of their trance. Jason and Tim turned to him.

— Wait, you can see her too?

— We’re not hallucinating?

— What do you mean ‘another one’?

The three just gave Bruce an incredulous look and pointed at Damian’s silent company. Bruce blinked once, twice, and finally seemed to register the unknown presence.

— Oh… Huh… — he tried to smile, it came out rather awkward — Hi, there…

— Hello! — she said enthusiastically. Goodness, this child was a ray of sunshine, wasn’t she? Dick was practically vibrating in his seat, Jason and Tim looked slightly calmer now that they knew she was, in fact, real, Cass was more amused than anything, Alfred didn’t seem surprised at all and Damian… Was it safe to assume, however unusual that would be, that he was the one to invite her?

— Hello, there! — Dick could no longer restrain himself — I’m Richard! You can call me Dick! These are Bruce, Tim, Jason, Cass, Damian and Alfred! What’s your name, sunshine?

— She already knows me. — Damian said. And here they thought they couldn’t get more surprised.

— Oh, really?

— Yep! — the little girl interjected — He’s my brother! We always play in the park with Titus! I like playing with him, he’s so cute! It’s nice to meet you all! Your house is so beautiful! And this is the best food I’ve eaten since I was born! Oh, and my name is Marinette!

— Wait, brother?

— I found her myself. She’s mine. Back off. — Damian declared smugly.

— Demon Spawn adopted someone… — Jason stared in barely concealed horror.

— Oh, God, it’s genetic. — Tim facepalmed, lamenting the lack of caffeine to deal with this.

Dick and Bruce just sat there, error messages running through their heads.

Alfred chose that moment to come forward.

— It’s very nice to meet you, young Miss, and it make me happy to know you enjoy my culinary.

— U-huh! It’s the best!

— And yet you refuse to finish your vegetables. — Damian cut in — Don’t think I didn’t see you pushing your broccoli on my plate.

— But, it’s broccoli!

— Angel, you need to eat them. What would Batman say?

— He doesn’t need to know!

— Well, I can get him to come here and tell you personally to eat the broccoli.

— You can?

— Young Miss, I speak from experience. — Alfred leaned down to better look at her — If you wish to grow big and strong, you need to eat your vegetables.

Marinette frowned adorably in concentration for a moment before she gasped, eyes sparkling like crystals looking at the butler who chuckled.

— Why, aren’t you quite the smart young lady? — he straightened back up — I see you figured out my secret. Yes, I admit it, I am Batman.

— Wow… — she was now smiling from ear to ear — Can I get an autograph?

— As soon as you eat your vegetables.

The family, up until now, had no idea how to react. This was all so out of reality, were they even awake? Was this all some kind of shared fever dream?

The last straw was when Damian smiled at the girl’s excitement. Damian. Smiled.

Smiled!

— NOPE! — Jason stood up, running as fast as he could — Not today! I’m done here! I’m out! Just nope!!

Tim spared him a glance before standing as well.

— I’m going to sleep.

Dick finally recovered from his shock.

— My new little sister is so adorable! — Damian gave him a sharp glare.

— Didn’t you hear me before? She’s MY sister!

— Aw, come on, Baby Bird! — as the boys continued bickering, Bruce sighed tiredly.

_— What is my life?_

Cass laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all my knowledge of the Batman Universe and it's characters are from fanfics and not reliable at all. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.  
> Now, I'm going to take a nap and when I wake up, I'll find that prompt I told you about and put it here somewhere, I'll figure it out.  
> Let me know if you like it, I still have some ideas for this.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I FOUND IT! It's "oh my god, its genetic" by MonkeeBratz (I'm not sure the links will work, so I'm doing it like this)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401800/chapters/58863871


End file.
